


【最王】爱丽丝AU同人：红皇后篇Virgin

by KittyGiovanna



Series: 【最王】童话AU同人 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: 最原终一：白兔 White Rabbit王马小吉：红皇后 The Queen of Hearts
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: 【最王】童话AU同人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	【最王】爱丽丝AU同人：红皇后篇Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> 是最王同人文的同人， 原作是Enceladus即将创作，以《爱丽丝梦游仙境》的AU设定的最王+阴凡同人文（正文还未发行）  
> 和群里的各位口嗨有感，因为偷听了大纲觉得“怎么会，这也太诱人了吧，好想写”，于是忍不住就先出了小番外  
> 番外只是个预热，非常弱，但正文非常香，预计会在cp27出本，以及主要角色的吧唧和立牌，一定要支持喔。
> 
> （白兔和红皇后服饰设定可以参考Seraph丶绘羽绘制的人设图）  
> （补充：阴凡人设图由 yukinya0621绘制，这位在AO3也有发文~设定图目前还未公开放出）

一.

城堡里某个夜晚，王马小吉兴致大发，还没等最原终一帮他开始卸脸上的妆面，就从椅子里跳起来，踮着脚尖去摸对方的兔子耳朵。

“小最原，你忍心让主人这么累吗？赶紧蹲下一点！”

“可陛下…”

高贵的红皇后对这个称呼非常不满，猛拽了一下他头顶的呆毛：“我改变主意了，给我跪下！”

“…”最原终一有点无奈地压低了音量：“…王、王马君…那个，我们先卸妆…”

“呼呼~我才不要，说起来好久没玩小最原的耳朵了，不知不觉竟然变得这么长~”

长长竖起的兔子耳朵被反复蹂躏，最原非常不情愿地向后躲闪。说来羞耻，当小女王凉凉的十指上下按摩着他柔软的耳肉时，自己的呼吸竟隐隐加重了几分。他从没觉得耳朵里面会有敏感点…小时候明明被天天惨烈地抓扯也没有感觉，但如今…

红玫瑰般热烈，白葡萄般清纯，这位皇后不知不觉与他越凑越近，甚至可以感受到彼此温热的呼吸，那娇小的身体贴在他胸前，清澈的紫眸里充满了天真和兴趣……

——就会对这样的王马君产生某些想法。

当最原终一察觉到似乎有什么地方不太对劲时已经晚了，他竟然被迫退到了女王那张宽大柔软的床边，猝不及防地陷坐了进去。

“呜哇！王马君…”

意识到可能会变得不妙，最原终一急忙想撤离，但小女王瞬间打断了他：“我还没有玩够，小最原是怎么回事？”

这么说着，王马小吉已经毫不犹豫地坐到了他胯间。被洁白丝袜包裹的双腿贴住他的下腰，膝盖陷进松软的被单里。

“可…”

姿势更加不妙了，最原终一胡乱地想着。他根本没有什么控制自己的经验，面对王马小吉身上、几乎能将他包裹起来的、玫瑰与葡萄的芬芳里…根本把持不住。

脸颊上眩晕般的红无处掩饰，王马很快就注意到了他的异常，小女王好奇地取下了执事的单片眼镜：“小最原？难道是…不舒服？”

“并没有！”最原本能地反驳，却又猛然发现似乎没有什么多余的借口来解释。就在他纠结不定时，王马小吉已经注意到了他身下的硬热。裤子紧绷又修身，王马甚至不需要挪动身体，就能感受到鼓起的那异样热度。

“小最原，这里是…？”

“诶、诶？！”

最原吓了一跳，好在小女王没有任何相关知识，只是疑惑地将臀部后移了一点：“这里好奇怪…好热，小最原难道是得了病？”

“呃、王马君不用担心这个…诶诶？！”

最原话音未落，王马已经将手指抵在了他的裤扣处，眼见就要解开。他慌忙想按住对方，却被一掌打开动作：“我很好奇，现在命令小最原展示给我看！不然的话，今晚就惩罚你搂着我睡觉哦？”

比起砍头，这种事实在不足以称之为惩罚，但王马每次说出类似的句子时总会看到他的小兔子满脸通红地垂下耳朵，于是便坏心眼地笑了笑，连哄带赶地将最原逼上床，接着在对方飘忽不定的视线中利索地连他的外裤和内裤一起扒掉。

性器弹出来的一瞬间，小女王也好像吃了一惊。他怔怔地盯着那根从未见过的物体看了片刻，疑惑地质问：“这是什么？”

最原终一不知道怎么回答，耳朵里刚刚被擦搓的部分还在泛着酥麻的酸痒。只要想起方才被那纤细的十指反复揉搓敏感点，以及看到坐在他腿前，身上还在散发着淡淡混合香气的王马小吉时…

“咦…？”

发现性器似乎肿胀得更厉害，王马好奇地低头打量。他修长的手指轻轻握住滚烫的柱身：“小最原在难受吗？”

“呜！”

王马抬起头，看着他脸上羞赧又无地自容的表情，笑了起来：“哈——虽然不知道这里是什么，但只是握住的话就能观察到小最原这么可爱的表现吗？”

于是那双白嫩又经过精心保养的手一齐贴了上去，纤长的十指生涩地包裹住灼热的性器，轻轻收紧握住。手心光滑的皮肤和指腹反复贴附在柱身上，修剪整齐的拇指指甲则随意地在冠状沟处剐蹭。虽然这生涩技巧毫无经验可言，但一想到对面的人是王马君…见到他好奇地打量着铃口渗出的前列腺液，最原终一就觉得自己隐约要失控。

“…王马君，只、只是这样，还不够…”

不可以让王马君这么认真，却毫无效果，这是不对的…最原终一说出的话也失控了，他虽然同样没有经验，比起完全清纯的红皇后来说，却也多少了解一些那方面的事。

王马小吉停下了点动十指的动作，歪着头朝他看过来。最原动了动唇，声音小到几乎听不见：

“嘴…”

“嗯？”

“……用、用嘴，会比较快一点。”

“嘴？”王马盯着手里的性器，嫌弃地皱了皱眉：“小最原虽然已经洗过了澡，但我也不想碰这种地方喔？”

最原深吸了口气，他为自己经验不足感到头疼。在不知道什么可以用于扩张的情况下，最原只得低声道：“那…张开嘴，也是可以的。”

小女王明显不明白他在说什么，但还是乖乖地张开了嘴。鲜红的小舌头乖巧地伸出一截，白皙的脸颊上没有任何羞涩的神色。

“抱歉，要用一下王马君的唾液…”

最原向前伸出手，动作到一半才突然发现手套还没摘掉。不过在他抽离手之前，王马已经一口叼住了他的指尖，吐字有些含糊不清：“小最原不用自己摘也可以哦，我早就好奇这个手套的结构…”

不再去抚摸性器，小女王认真地捧起他的手，舌尖自手腕处落下，在凸出的腕骨处小口吮吸，又顺着手掌细腻的皮肤一路舔上去，舌尖在柔软敏感的掌心不断转着圈。

“王、王马君、你…”

或许是擅于发号施令，或许又总是说些捉摸不透的话，王马小吉的舌头极其灵巧，在此时简直到了一种无师自通的程度。湿漉漉的触感很快在整个手掌中漫开，最原终一小口小口地呼吸着，诧异于对方骨子里清纯和淫乱奇妙的惊人融合。

感受到了他的视线，小女王抬起双眸，玩味地瞟向他。接着是指尖被含住，隔着手套的布料也能感受到红润柔软的小舌，在指尖的位置横着舔动了几圈，随后贝齿叼住指尖的手套，一点点将手套拽离了它的主人。

“……”

战利品被王马叼在嘴里，小女王依旧捧着他的手，炫耀般地朝他晃了晃头。见到最原在原地呆住的模样，他眨眨眼，吐掉手套：

“小最原？”

“呃…嗯？”

“刚刚的应该让你舒服到了吧？哼哼，我可是红心皇后，就算做这种从没做过的事也是小菜一碟！”

虽然还是这么游刃有余地说着，王马小吉却不自觉地移开了视线。从刚刚开始，身体就有点莫名其妙的感觉…他抿住下唇，欲言又止地看向最原终一，却不知道如何形容那种感受。

出色的洞察力很快让最原察觉到了什么。一无所知的王马小吉坐在床上，不知所措的视线落在他还挺立着的性器上，紫眸在他的脸上转了几个来回，又无辜地落下视线。

“……王马君，那个…你…我帮你脱掉吧？”

反正迟早都要做的…择日不如撞日，何况现在也不是忍忍就能过去的场合了。

二.

“……”

最原终一更衣的动作非常熟练，除了自知心底邪念作崇，他表面上看起来与以往为自己的女王陛下更衣时没有任何分别。丝毫不懂情事的王马小吉表现得非常乖巧，他任由最原动作，紫色的双瞳眯成细缝，嘴角微微勾起。

一切都算顺利，宽大的外袍被解下，金色的领结丝线缓缓摘拉掉，上衣和衬衫的扣子被指节分明的手指依次解开，浅红色的乳尖在空气中微微翘起…但就在最原将手伸向小女王的腰胯，准备脱掉白丝袜时，王马突然制止了他的动作。

“停下。”

最原不知所措地愣住，红心皇后在宽大的床铺上向后挪了挪，慵懒地抬起一只脚，用足尖推开了他的手：“平时都反对我裸睡，今天倒是很积极嘛，小最原。”

“呃…？”

“哼哼~明明瞧不起我的坏习惯，这次却非常主动，怎么能让你得逞呢？”

“不…王马君，这不是…”

那双优美的腿在他面前打开，丝袜的阴影下隐约可见半勃起的玉茎。圣洁的白丝实在太犯规了，显得小腿线条紧绷又富有肉感，连视线仿佛也要被细密的网眼勒住…最原终一生硬地转移目光，只觉得头脑充血嗡嗡作响。

“小最原——！你在走神？”

王马小吉见他视线飘忽，愤懑地伸出脚，足趾无意识地抵住了对方立起的性器。小巧玲珑的脚趾贴上去的一瞬间，毫无准备的最原身体猛地一颤。

“呜诶？！王马君，脚…”

浅白色的丝袜并不影响细腻肌肤的触感，圆润的趾肚踩上前端，足心顺着性器的弧度贴下，趾缝的布料擦蹭着点了点铃口，柔润的足尖很快被前端溢出的淫液沾湿。

“唔…”

注意到了最原的变化，王马小吉好奇地继续蹭了蹭。洁白柔美的足底和性器贴得更进了些，时轻时重的力度非常生疏，王马皱着眉，他向后支起身体，一条腿打开以保持平衡。脚底传来危险的热度，柔嫩的足心被烫得有些红润发麻，也烫得他不自觉地加快了心跳。

足趾无师自通，微微分开一点，去擦蹭敏感的冠状沟。最原的喘气声越来越剧烈，听得王马脸颊不自觉地越发滚烫。对方性器的热度顺着他的足底传过来，烧得他口干舌燥，王马小吉索性改用足底，几乎是踩着最原终一的性器，发狠又快速摩擦着。

“呃…”

剧烈的疼痛和快感混合在一起，最原几乎是条件反射般地拉住了王马的脚踝，在小女王一声惊呼中将他扯向了自己这边。大腿的红心挂饰不住地晃动着，闪烁出耀眼的红色光芒。

误打误撞，并不知道足交这个词的最原终一认定王马小吉只是在玩弄他。他惩罚性地捏了捏手里的足骨，调整了几下自己的呼吸：“…王马君，可以了吧？”

突然失去重心的王马小吉躺在柔软的被子里，怔了几秒后，开始发狠地摇晃起被钳制住的脚：“放开！！你这是对女王的不敬…”

最原叹了口气，制止起小女王的反抗。两个人在床上打闹了片刻后，王马还是不情不愿地被压在了他身下。膝盖恶狠狠地抵在他的腰间，不允许进一步贴近；那双湿润的紫眸里则有着凶狠无比的视线，似乎可以直接砍掉他的脖子。

王马挣扎两下失败，反倒是在这个姿势下，身体异样的热度越来越高。最原终一身上清淡的气味将他包裹起来，隐隐撩拨着精神里某种禁忌的欲望；被子也松软得可怕，让他完全无力起身…

“小最原刚刚明明很舒服吧？！恩将仇报我真是看错你了！”

“…”最原观察了一下对方的表情，脸上的妆面还未擦去，却掩饰不住无地自容的羞红神色。

虽然他的小女王清纯到骨子里，但这又不代表他不会发情，反倒面对这种情况会更加困扰…

“…王马君。”

最原终一俯下身，轻轻蹭了蹭他滚烫的脸：“我会帮你的。”

三.

纯洁的女王陛下跪在床垫里，精致的妆容还未卸去，却已经褪掉衣衫，高高翘起臀部。诱人的白丝被拉到大腿一半，如同拘束的条带将大腿固定在一起。娇嫩粉红的穴口暴露在空气中，但小穴的主人却对自己的色情程度完全不自知。

最原艰难地滚动了一下喉结，强迫自己冷静。被唾液润湿的掌心沿着后穴缓缓向前探去，在碰到性器时能感到对方的身体明显一抖。

“…欸、小最原……呜♡…”

玉茎被温暖的掌心抱住，接着生疏地开始前后律动起来。从未有过的强烈快感传向大脑，惊得王马止不住地发出细碎的呻吟。起初还能够逐一克制，但大脑里好像有某种阻断欢乐的封印，硬生生吞噬掉了他愉悦的体验，转而将他变得有些神志不清。

女王陛下本能地觉得不妙，他无论如何都不想忘记此时新奇的快感。呻吟声逐渐变得不可控，到最后为了留下更深的印象，已经完全不会控制自己：“哈呜…最、小最原♡？！…嗯呜…好厉害…♡…快一点、喜欢…♡♡…”

如此清脆的声音却能拉出婉转妩媚的语调，实在让人心头燥热。虽然看不到前面的脸，但小女王的声音已经由起初的惊慌逐渐变得湿润，想必是由于强烈的快感无法咽下唾液，以致粘稠的涎水从唇角或舌尖滑落，在松软的被里晕染开一滩水渍…

高潮来临的一刻，精液甚至射到了王马自己的胸口、锁骨、下颌。他难以置信地喘着气，脸颊热得似乎在冒烟，颤抖的手指小心翼翼地摸了摸脖颈，在摸到新奇的白色液体时好奇地将手拿到面前。

“这是什么…从我的里面射出来了？”

嘶哑的声音略含余韵，最原终一红着脸回答：“呃、那个是…”

“是什么？完全听不清。”

“……”

“所以到底是什么…除了刚刚让我开心了一点之外，小最原简直一点用处都没有。”王马瘫软在被子里，有气无力的声音闷在被单中。他正想翻身，却被最原按住了腰，对方的手指慢慢循着射精遗留的痕迹抚过来，温柔地替他擦掉身上的白浊。

“…等一下可能会有点疼。”

最原终一毫无底气地提醒着王马小吉，不过具体会是多疼，他这个零经验的人心里也没数。沾着女王精液的手指伸向穴口，小圈地涂抹起来。

“欸、欸呜呜♡♡…”

王马本能地不断扭腰，混乱的意识再次卷入第二次深不见底的情潮。临近的臀肉被手指分开，穴口处的褶皱一点点沾湿粘稠温热的精液，带着几分烫意，无意识地渗入进去，鲜明陌生的快感逼得他不住地颤着身体。

修长的指节试探着微微进入一点，又怕破坏了高贵的小穴，只是浅浅地在穴口的位置微微抽插起来。就算这样对小女王来说也奇怪到舒服得不行，王马断断续续地呻吟着，音量由于不知羞耻而失去自控，小巧的鼻尖上渗出汗水，脸颊渐渐浮起了娇艳的红。

“哈嗯…再、往里面…一点……小最原…”

滑腻的穴肉紧密地吸住手指，顺着扩张的动作逐渐变得湿热；王马将腰压得更低，几乎要将脸埋进被子里，发出受惊般的断断续续的叫声。从未调教过的身体与纯洁的灵魂和本源完全成为两极，最原终一惊诧地发现娇嫩的内壁竟主动蠕动过来，向里面送着他的手指，引导着他寻找到某一点——

“呜♡♡！”

触及到敏感点时，被子里发出了一声奇妙的惊呼。最原不自觉地在那小片湿烫的软肉上摩擦着指尖，明显感到女王陛下的身体猛地一阵颤栗。内壁的汁水也瞬间增多，在看不见的深处不断涌出灼热的液体，黏腻地润湿指尖…最原试探性地增加了一根手指，小心翼翼地继续开扩着后穴。

“哈啊…”

王马颤抖着撑起身，抬起脸时舌尖的口水与被面的布料牵出一条淫靡的丝线。他不住地发出破碎的吐息声，下身的快感绞碎了理智，泪腺和唾液腺都有些崩溃的迹象。

“好舒服…小最原，快点…好痒……”

高贵的后穴并不满足于两指的抽插，王马主动地向后蹭了蹭，丝袜和被子窸窸窣窣地摩擦，优美的足弓弯起，足趾抓住被面的料子，痴迷而眷恋地磨蹭着。

王马小吉过于主动，最原终一不得不放弃了扩张。抽出手指时穴肉依依不舍地黏附上来，王马在前面有点不满地哼了两声，弹性十足的臀部在他眼前微微晃动两下：“继续！”

红润的穴口里似乎可以窥见晶莹的液体，最原胡乱点了两下头，耳朵不好意思地垂开：“呃…嗯、嗯，王马君…如果觉得疼，要直接说出来…”

“明明是好痒，小最原真是一点都不明白别人的心思…哈啊？？！”

狂野又不由分说的动作掐断了他的话，紧小的穴口被性器前端猛地顶开，王马痛得弓起身体，想逃离开却被最原擒住了腰。性器缓慢深入，无限的温热紧密贴附上来，就连肉壁的褶皱都被撑开，蕴藏在里面的肠液从拥挤的穴口滑落，黏答答地落到身下的床铺上。

“痛…停……啊……”

王马痛得锤着床，变形的语言从牙齿中挤出。他在撕心裂肺的疼痛中努力地呼吸着，变了调子的呻吟却依旧充满了情欲的味道。当最原深入到某处，依稀记得这里似乎是敏感点——为了让王马不那么难受，性器刻意地微微抽出，随后撞在了那块软肉上。

“———~~♡♡！”

王马小吉瞪大了眼，却叫不出声音，只有一点细微的韵尾从嗓子里轻轻飘出来。身体里滚烫的欲望强烈地袭来，后穴的生理本能得到解放，不知廉耻地分泌出了更多湿润的液体…贞洁的面具被彻底撕掉，本就色情无比的身体展露了真实的一面，但王马却只觉得意识逐渐模糊，他吃痛地闭上眼睛，泪水从眼角滚下。

——【封印】。

——被割裂，被抹杀，永远都不会拥有另一面的个性……

面前的世界开始模糊了。色情的爆发也是完全禁止的，王马小吉可以高潮，他却无法记住所有的过程和细节。只有后穴因为插入而保持着清醒的疼痛，因不想忘记而拼命地吮吸着最原终一的性器，在有限的时间里卑微地祈求所爱的人不要离去……

“王、王马君？”

紧密的热度实在让人无法自持，最原终一也不是经验丰富的人，在紧致的穴肉里忍了又忍才没投降。从王马君的表现来看，他确实很喜欢被…插那里…也似乎不怎么难受了。抽插时甚至隐约可闻水声，多余的淫靡液体随着进出的动作从穴口滴落，交合处下的床单很快晕开一滩水渍。

“哈啊…小最原…♡…太厉害了、好棒…呜…”

在不清醒的意识中，断断续续、口无遮拦的话语是别样的兴奋剂，里面的穴肉也因为大幅度的满足而不自觉地夹紧，刺激得最原只想一次又一次，更加用力地顶在深处的媚肉上，同样分享醍醐灌顶的快感。

女王的房间里可闻粗重的呼吸声和不加掩饰的呻吟，穴口的淫液甚至被拉出了白色的泡沫，小女王的身体已经无力支撑，脸颊和散乱的紫发陷在被子里，似乎只有臀部和被按住的腰能勉强使自己不倒下。

“哈嗯嗯嗯…呜呜……♡♡……..”

妆容蹭在了被子里，泪痕润湿了脸上画着的红心，愉快的声音带着细微的哭腔，白丝上玷污了黏腻的液体。尊贵的小穴被顶得不住地痉挛，紧致的穴肉却依旧每次都可以跟随节奏贴上来，仿佛永远不会疲倦，也永远不会坏掉，在大幅度的交合动作中也没有任何变得松弛的迹象……

“小最原…”

“小最原、小最…原……”

极限即将来临，威风凛凛的女王陛下似乎察觉到了变得更加空白的大脑，在顶点的快感里恐惧地不断念着爱人的名字。

“…王马君。”

最原终一贴着他的脊背，顺着那完美的线条低下头，等待倾听女王的吩咐。王马小吉微微转过脸，纷乱的刘海和汗水贴在前额，破碎的泪水、花掉的红心和脸上沸腾的温度揉合在一起，烧得那双紫眸里的视线都变得模糊不清。他咬了咬自己的舌尖，勾起嘴角，命令似的开口：

“…说……你…爱…我……”

最原终一没有任何犹豫，低头吻住了他。交缠的舌头完全遵循血液里相爱的本能，粗暴又缠绵地在性爱的动作里搅在一起，交换着彼此的气息…揉碎的玫瑰花瓣，被榨成汁液的白葡萄，咖啡微苦的香气……

混沌的意识渐行渐远，口干舌燥之下只能发出沙哑的叫声，神志不清中，女王最爱的执事似乎在轻轻咬着耳朵，在温热的呼吸里重复着唤出皇后的姓名，如他所愿地重复着那句想听到的话…

高潮的那一刻，红皇后的眼前闪过一道白光，随后便是深不见底的黑。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾致谢发文授权，创作剧情和人设的三位老师都辛苦啦，群里口嗨的大家也辛苦。


End file.
